bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloons TD Battles/Strategies
__TOC__ Various Good Strategies Strategies requiring 50 *'1. Strategy 1: (Ninja, Tack Shooter, Boomerang, Optional) '''first get a ninja upgrade it 3/2 then surround it with tack shooters upgrade them 3/2.after get 4 boomerang monkeys upgrade 2 3/2 upgrade 2 2/3 then send ceramics and fast bloons until you win *But remember, fast bloon rushes are better than sending MOAB '. ' *'Strategy 2:' '(Buccaneer, Boomerang, Optional, Optional)' This strategy is for levels with water. Start with a buccaneer and upgrade it to fast firing and long range as soon as possible. Get a boomerang thrower and get the bionic arm before getting any upgrades on the other path (after upgrading to bionic arm, you can do the other path.) Than get the destroyer upgrade on your buccaneer, buy another one, and upgrade this one to cannon ship. See if your apponent has defense against CLoDs. If they don't, send as many as possible at them. If they do, use RRoDs. If you still don't win, I would get more bionic arm boomerangers, but if you have a different favorite tower, than use whatever you want. Strategies requiring 250 *'1. Camownage: (Mortar, Tack Shooter, Spike Factory, Boomerang) Start off with a tack shooter in a corner, then get a boomerang ASAP. When you can, get a mortar and a factory. If the track is Cards, Temple, or Bloontonium Mine, aim the mortar at the spot where the two paths meet. If not, aim the mortar at where bloons spawned by your enemy come out. Upgrade the tack shooter to 3/2. Upgrade the boomer to 3/2. Upgrade the mortar to 2/3. Upgrade the factory to 2/2. Send out CLoDs, CoDs, RRoDs, and MoDs until your opponent dies. *'''2. Aqua Camownage: (Mortar, Buccaneer, Spike Factory, Boomerang) Same as Camownage, but for levels with water. Use Cannon Ships instead of Tack Shooters. Once the threat of Camo Leads is over, sell the cannon ships and get destroyers. *'3. Dartling guns: (Ninja Monkey , Bomb Tower , Dartling gun , Boomerang )' Start off with a ninja monkey or a bomb tower, then make it 1/1. When you can afford a dartling gun place it at the center and make it 2/2. Then place boomerang throwers and upgrade them to 3/2. Keep placing dartling guns and making them 2/2. Whenever you feel like it send a bunch of regrowers or camos (Only in assult mode). *'4. Tack-tical Spikes: (Spike Factory, Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, Optional) '''Start off with a Tack Shooter and make it 2/1, repeat 3 times. When you can afford a Spike Factory, place it in a loop, or near the spawn. At the end of the round, sell the Tack Shooters and upgrade your Spike Factory, keep upgrading until it is 3/2. Buy another Spike Factory and upgrade it to 3/2 again. Buy a Bomb Tower whenever you can and upgrade until 3/2, then buy another Bomb Tower, but this time upgrade it to 2/3. Now place as many 3/2 Spike Factories as you can. On round 30-40, or when your income is at least 3000, send as many Regen Grouped Rainbows X3 as you can. If your opponent still hasn't died, send heaps of Camo Regen Grouped Rainbows X3 until your opponent dies. *'5. Tack-tical Spikes ALT 1'': '(Spike Factory, Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, Optional) '''Same as Tack-tical Spikes, except instead of tack shooters at the start, instantly put the Bomb Tower, and upgrade to 3/2, then buy the Spike Factories. Continue on with the normal Tack-tical Spikes,without buying another 3/2 Bomb Tower. Continue on with normal Tack-tical spikes again, but instead of sending Rainbows, send a BFB or MOAB. Strategies requiring 500 *'1. March 8th 2013: (Boomerang, Bomb Tower(tier 4 unlocked), Village, Super Monkey)'' Start with a boomerang played bionic arm first, the the multi target and then glaive (placement is extremely inportant!!!), start sending in the highest grouped bloons until around middle of round 7 (450-700 income, but varies with map and opponent's strategy) if the placement is good, then you will never have to worry about bloons escaping. If you got income 550+, get another 2/3 boomer especially think they are prepping to rush you. if not, then get a 0/2 village(somewhere between round 10-12) this counters camo, then get a second or if you got money to burn a third. *'2. Sam Wang: (Spike Factory, Boomerang, Apprentice, Banana Farm) Start with a spike factory near the end, then upgrade it to 1/0 ASAP. After that place two boomerang throwers at the front, one upgraded to 3/2 and the other 2/3, with the 3/2 set to strong and 2/3 set to first. Upgrade your spike factory to 2/2 and if you can purchase an apprentice or a farm. If you can't do both then ignore the following. Apprentice Upgrade it to 2/2 as fast as possible, and then get more if you can. Banana Farm Upgrade it to 3/0, or possibly 4/0 if you've unlocked it. Upgrade the second path last. Get another banana farm if you can. Simply hover your mouse over the bananas to collect it. Both Get the banana farm first. Upgrade it to 1/0, then get the apprentice. The apprentice should be upgraded to 2/2 before upgrading the banana farm again. *'3. Strategy 7: (Boomerang, Apprentice, Ninja, Optional) '''Get a boomerang thrower and upgrade it to 2/3. Then get a monkey apprentice and upgrade it to 2/2. Then keep sending regen whites. If your opponent doesn't lose, get a ninja monkey and upgrade it to 3/2. Then sell it and send in a rainbow regen rush. If your opponent survives that, next time, don't send the whites and just get a little income, sell the ninja AND the apprentice and send $7,000 (or $8,000 if your lucky) of rainbow regens. *'4. For players 500+ playing players 500-: (Boomerang, Apprentice, Optional, Optional) Get 2 Glaive Riccochets and place near the end. Around round 7 or 8, sell them and buy a 2/2 Monkey Apprentice. Then continuously send a White Regen rush up to round 10. At 10 buy another 2/2 Apprentice and when you can, stop sending white regens and send zebra regen. Then enemy should die in round 12. *'5. Strategy 9: (Boomerang, Apprentice, Bomb Tower, Optional) '''Get the Boomerang Thrower 1/3. Send in pink bloons (spaced) until you get 300 income change. If your opponent retaliates back, put a Monkey Apprentice 1/2. If your opponent didn't send bloons back at you, buy it anyway. Save your money until you get Lighting strike, then send blacks until you unlock White Bloons, then send whites. Get about 400 income. Try to save enough for a Summon Whirlwind. Ignore all bloons you can send and focus on getting 2 wizards with 3/2. (You will get 2 wizards by the time round 15 is around, thats the time your opponent might send ceramics, so beware.) Buy a Boomerang tower 1/3 just like the start of the match. Buy 2 M.O.A.B. towers, then you pretty much should stack on bionic boomers, whirlwind wizards, and M.O.A.B maulers. Send in zebras as regulars for round 21. Your goal is to get a lot of income. *'6. Assualt mode only: (Glue Gunner, Boomerang, Bomb Tower(tier 4 unlocked), Monkey Village) This strategy is not recommended if you don't want to play for a while. Start out with your boomerang thrower and sent in group reds. Get a bionic boomer with glaives before they sent in blacks (pinks if you must). Carry on building up your income till you get around 500. Buy a glue gunner and try to have it so it catches opponents bloons and still gets normal round ones. If your too late you'll need to get monkey village by round 12 first. Upgrade the monkey village so it has camo detection (makesure it covers the bionic boomer and try to cover the glue gunner). Get a 3/2 boomerang thrower then a 3/2 glue gunner. Make sure your glúé gunner has camo protection now. Build one 2/3 bomb tower before MOAB comes. Start building tonnes of bionic boomers and moab maulers. Once you feel you've got enough bomb towers then focus on bionic boomers. If you start to get really bored either camo regen ceramic rush your opponent or build up your income and sent in a ZOMG (if they have too good of defense then your best chance is just to keep regen rainbow rushing them). If you can not defeat your opponent just focus on defenses and wait till either one of you die out. *'7. Magic Camownage: ' (Apprentice, Buccaneer/Tack Shooter, Spike Factory, Boomerang) 'Like Camownage, but use Dragon's Breath instead of Mortars. *'8. OP Outback Village Farmers with Cannons: (Boomerang, Bomb Tower, Banana Farm, Monkey Village) 'Start with boomerang somewhere mid map and upgrade 3/0 before sending red or blue bloons. Keep sending bloons till you reach 270 money. Now add another boomerang near the first one and upgrade to 2/0. Start sending pink bloons until you reach 315 money. At this point, if your opponent isn't assaulting you with pink bloons (if they DO, save to upgrade 2nd boomer to 1/3 first) save money for your first banana farm and upgrade to 1/0. Now send black bloons till you're at 350 money. If your you're not being pressured by your opponent you can get your second banana farm 1/0...otherwise get bomb tower 2/0 near your boomers, then banana farm 1/0. Now save up for Monkey Village. Place village within range of your three towers (your two boomers and bomb). Upgrade your boomerangs to 3/2 and 2/3 respectively. Now start sending yellows your opponent's way till you reach 400 money. Upgrade your bomb tower to 3/0. Now if you timed this right, you should be right at the start of round 12. IMMEDIATELY sell both banana farms and upgrade your monkey village to 0/2 so your three towers can stop camo lead, or anything else they throw at you. Send the killing blow with your own camo-lead OR if they have good defence for this keep barraging with zebra bloons to build up your money to 500. By then you'll hit round 15 with about 2000 cash...finish them with a combo of 4 grouped zebras and immediately follow with 4 ceramic regen bloons. By using fast grouped bloons to *hide* your high defence regens, they will slip through even with a very strong defense. *'9. Dragon's Farm: (Apprentice, Dartling Gun, Banana Plantation, Optional) 'This is a strategy for maps with reasonable space for the plantations. This strategy is generally used defensively but with the abundance of money made you should be able to kill him if wanted. Start off with an apprentice near front lines so his line of fire can take out multiple bloons at once and upgrade him to 1/0 instantly. Upgrade him to 2/0 ASAP. Then if you're enemy doesn't seem to be rushing with bloons get a plantation, upgrade it to 1/0, and then get a dartling. If he does rush get a dartling first then get a plantation. From round 4 onwards you should be spamming with the pink bloons trying to increase income. Then black, then white. Only continue rushing with white bloons unless you're opponent can't defend a certain bloon past it and is dying. Get the plantation to 2/0 during this process and proceed to get another plantation and try to get it to the same level. Once you have your farm set up, continue rushing bloons and wait til you have enough to get a 2/3 apprentice. If you have trouble defending, upgrade to a 2/1 dartling before this. Stop rushing at a $400 income; the plantations will take care of the rest. Once you have a 2/3 apprentice simply save up for 2/3 dartling. If you're opponent can't stop them, just send a moab or camo ceramics and kill him. Else, continue getting 2/3 dartlings. If you get to round 25, get another plantation at 2/0. From this point on, you can either get a tempest (4/2) apprentice or continue getting more rocket (2/3) dartlings. I suggest the latter as it is far more effective on moabs. *'10. SW8573: (Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Tower, Monkey Ace, and either Mortar Tower or Monkey Village; works for all maps but Hydro Dam) One element this strategy depends on is Boomerang placement, whether it can loop around the track easily or not. Begin with a 0/0 Boomerang Thrower, and then a Bomb Tower as soon as the timer reaches 0:20 (slightly before Round 2 begins). Target priority can be adjusted for the Boomerang (to Last) depending on the map, while the Bomb should always be set to Close. Begin sending Red Bloons as soon as Round 2 begins. Without stopping the bloon-sending, slowly upgrade the Boomerang to 2/2. By Round 4, slow down the bloon-sending, continue sending either Grouped Reds, or Spaced Blues. Upgrade the Boomerang to 2/3; sell the Bomb Tower if necessary. Once the Bionic Boomer is purchased, begin sending Grouped Blues and Greens. If your income is not yet at $600, continue with Yellows until your income reaches $600. However, be careful on Round 8 in case of Regen bloons; you might like to halt your income at $550 for a 3/0 Boomerang. **If on Rally or Yin Yang, you might like to choose a Monkey Village for Camo detection. In this case, you should hold back on sending bloons and building towers. If the opponent is not rushing you with Camo Bloons on Round 12, continue to save your money. They would usually rush you on Round 12, or 13 - with Camos or Regens respectively. If Camos, build a 0/2 Village immediately; if Regens, build another 3/0 Boomerang immediately. **On other maps, you would like to build a 2/3 Mortar Tower as soon as possible, usually aiming near U-shaped bends and loops. *If your opponent has not rushed you, nor is their defence weak enough to die from a rush, purchase a 4/0 Bomb, followed by upgrading to 4/2 as soon as possible. Your next choice of tower, if their defence is solid enough to survive rushes, should be 2 2/3 Bombs, set to "Strong". At this point, you would like to conserve on sending bloons unless you are certain it will defeat the opponent. Towers should be built accordingly, with a 0/4 Monkey Ace being the emergency tower if your opponent rushes you with strong blimps such as BFBs or ZOMGs. At late-game rounds, you should aim to upgrade that Mortar (if used) to 2/4, and to purchase more 0/4 Monkey Aces and 2/4 Bombs, using abilities as necessary. Grouped Pinks should be your choice of bloons to send for increasing late-game income. *''11.'Explosive Results: (Bomb Tower , Mortar , Optional , Ice Tower ) Start off with a Mortar, upgrade to 3/2. Save up for another Mortar and place it next to the other Mortar. Upgrade the Mortar to 3/2, then repeat it until you have 4 Mortars.Buy a fifth Mortar, but this time, upgrade to 2/3. Place a Bomb Tower 2/3 for MOABs. Place an Ice Tower to try and cover the whole map, with atleast 1-2. You should out last your enemy, also, to get more money, send bloons. *Strategy 12: '''Rainbows Galore: (Boomerang Thrower, Bomb Tower, Mortar, Banana Farm, good for most maps) Start off with a Boomerang and upgrade it to 3/0 (if you think your enemy will rush you with group bloons) or 2/3 (if the enemy will resort to using spaced, yet fast ones like pink). This will take good care of any opponent's bloon rushes for now. Once you are done, place a Banana Farm anywhere on the corners (most recommended) or available spaces of the map (if you can't put it on the corners) and start gathering money to get a Boomerang taking the other path of the first Boomerang you placed. If you reach Round 6, the best advisable rush is to use a mix of Blacks and Pinks; this is highly effective as most players do not care to set their targets to ones that fit their playstyle and therefore confuses the defenses of your opponent. It will have done some considerable damage after (very little to none if your opponent is quite good at strategies). Else if your opponent is an Ice-Staller, wait for Round 8 and send in a mix of Regrow Whites and Pinks instead. After that, build a Bomb Tower and upgrade it to 0/3 if your opponent has survived the previous rush, else Mortars on 2/3 (at intersection of main bloons and opponent bloon paths, else inbetween 2 paths that are close enough to any bloon at both areas) if you think the upcoming rush will defeat your opponent. The important part comes here. **'''''Start slowly building up money for the upcoming rush, more is better. You can first test your opponent's defenses by sending in one pack of non-regen Rainbows as early as possible. Your rush is more effecient, but it gives you a good look at the chances of your rush ending the game. Anywhere more than 5% is enough to probably end the game, closer to the path than that means your rush will attempt to pass through (does damage, but it doesn't end the game). If they get popped before they even appear on the map, chances are your rush won't work. **''Wait for Round 15 while building your strength up.'' The rush is very costly, and at the same time, very time-costing. Wait for Round 15. Once you are there, BAM! Your rush is ready for attack. Check Regen and press SHIFT+9 and SHIFT+8 one after another. How easy the rainbows are popped turn it into multiple regen bloons, which shield the ceramics. Along with the ceramic's defenses, most of the rush will go through and end the battle. Take note that while this rush works on even the best strategies, there are some which does beat this strategy. BTD 5 has shown that not even a Super Monkey (below 3rd upgrade of any path) could keep up to the rush's power. If your enemy DOES survive the attack, your chances of winning is extremely diminished unless you can build up enough money for an enhanced rush of your own, whilst still including Regen Ceramics and Regen Rainbows. *12. A Quick and Easy Death (Sniper Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Super Monkey, Optional, Does not work for Hydro Dam or the one Swamp like track) Start off with a Sniper Monkey and upgrade it to Faster Firing as soon as possible. Afterwards, buy a Boomerang thrower and put it near the beginning of the stage. Make sure to upgrade it with SonicBoom and Red Hot Rangs as soon as possible, When round 2 starts, send either Blue or Red bloons, whichever you find better. When round 3 starts, upgrade the Sniper Monkey with Full Metal Jacket, and set its target to "Strong". At this round, you will most likely have enough for the Bionic Boomer. Get that, and the Glaive upgrade. Around this point, you'll most likely be unstoppable. But if things get too rough, put out a 3/x boomerang thrower. At round 8, summon several WRoDs until your opponent falls or forfeits. If neither, don't fret. Keep sending them until you get a finance of 500+. Wait until you can buy the Semi-Automatic Rifle. Make sure to get the Night Vision goggles on Round 12. You'll be hard to take down at this point. At this point, just keep your money building up from the finance. once you get 4000, time to put in the Super monkey, if you haven't killed your opponent already. Upgrade it to 2/3, and just send bloons after your opponent until he dies. If things get rough, just place down some more 2/3 Super monkeys. No big deal. *'13'. The BEST Combo Ever For 'Battle's'!!! (Engineer, Apprentice, Supermonkey, optional not recommended). Follow these steps exactly and you will be winning all of your games on battles (Assult only havent tried it defence but you could adapt it!). The engineer is for early game dominance, the mage for getting cammo's and leads and the Super for ultimate late game destruction!!! *1. Start with 2 engineers. Depending on map place one at the bloon entrance and one at the end. (Not too close to the entrance/exit, but close enough to attack them as they come out). *Upgrade both with sentry guns only! (1/0) you should have $100, spend this to spam 4 red ballons. If they send bloons green or above you MAY need to get the '9 inch nails' upgrade if ur in trouble. But dont go further than this, use energy if u have to, early game is the hardest. *Spam the red ballons until lvl 4, then spam the blue baloons. (Hint: only ever send the bloons on the left, these are the spammable bloons which are released quickly, incresing you income.) Spam greens and yellows until you reach $500 income. DO NOT GO FURTHER! You can finish sending bloons with leftover money, so you have something like $515, but do NOT go to$600. *Once there place a mage in a good, central position with lots of access to bloons, prefferably on a corner or repating loop. Upgrade to 2/2. *Now for the engineer who is upfront, upgrade to 4/1 increased range is not needed as you want your traps as close to the entance as possible (for income). Empty bloon trap as often as possible! *Save up till you have $4000, Buy a super monkey and place in central, good position (his range is great but dont urgrade it yet). *If ur having trouble with cammo's upgrade the mage to a flamedude, 2/3. Tornadodude is not reccomended! *After this, save and upgrade your supermonkey to 1/0. *Ugrade your engineer to 4/1. You can make a new engineer at the start and upgrade him instead, this will increase income because you will have 2 traps being used at the start. *Upgrade ur super to 2/0, then simply wait until you can get 3/0 (sunGod). Once you get this, you can send Black ($150) bloons at them until you have $1000 income. If ur having trouble you can get super and epic range, but this will kill the bloons before they get to you traps, reducing you income. Get another supermonkey, this time make him 2/3 (the robomonkey). This should give you everything you need to take on the MOAB waves which will come at around lvl 29 ish (not 100% sure). If stuggling use an enrgy on large groups of red moabs. *This may sound crazy, but then save up until you have $100,000 for the Temple of the SunGod upgrade, once you get this, it is game over and you win, nothing they send against you can destroy you now. If you like you can send more Black baloons ($150) to increase income to $2000. Once you have temple, you can make ur income as large as you want and fill the map with Robomonkeys and Technological terrors until there are no spaces. You will only lose by dissconnecting. Have fun! *Notes: Weaknesses are any camo that the mage/engineers foam cant handle. Your mage will not have the fire uprage by lvl 12, so a really long, fast wave of camo pinks may kill you if you dont use an energy, if this happens consistently, upgrade your mage to fire before bloon trap, but then bloon trap asap after this. Only other weakness is a lvl 18 moab rush. If a MOAB idiot decides to be an annoyanceand sends a blue moab, you super will not be upgraded and you may have a hard time. Use energy when it gets in range of ur super and flamemage. If he constantly moab rushes, then upgrade your super monkey Before you second bloon trap. * Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Strategies iOS strategies 1. RwT: IOS ONLY (Monkey Engineer, Spike Factory , Banana Farm, Does not work on Hydro Dam. ) iOS: 'Start with a Monkey Engineer. Upgrade it to 2/2. Then get another Monkey Engineer, Upgrade it to 2-2 or 3-2 if you have it. Then spam pinks. Then, the Banana Farms come in. Put three Banana Farms. Upgrade them to 2/1. Then, put 2 spike factories. Upgrade to 2/2. Then if the opponent has not put camo lead defenses, spam camo leads at round 12. Rainbows (regen or camo) will make the opponent lose some lives. If it goes too long, spawn a moab and keep putting 3/2 or 2/2 Monkey Engineers and 2/2 Spike Factories. Upgrade the Spike Factories to 3/2 and 2/3. Keep putting towers and spawing M.O.A.B's, B.F.B's, ceramics maybe a Z.O.M.G. Remember, spawn pinks and rainbows to increase income. 2.'Anti-farm "aggressor" strategy. IOS ONLY (Monkey Engineer, Spike Factory, Heli Pilot) IOS Start by placing a Monkey Engeneer near exit. Do not upgrade it untill round 2 begins (upgrade once time is 0:24). Necessary upgrade is 2/0, no need in 9-inch nails. At the same time send bloons. Start by grouped red and then as a new bloon type upgrades, but be careful, you may need to place another 1/0 engineer about round 6. And keep bloons swarming. Try to get your income to 650-700. Now it is aproximitely round 8. Get a heli pilot (1/2). Upgrade it 2/2. ASAP get a spike factory near the entrance of the opponent's sent bloons. Upgrade in 1/2 or 2/2 that is up to you. After that upgrade your heli to 3/2 or build 1/0 heli. Beware RRoD! You should be capable of taking down 6-7 grouped rainbows, no problem. Now continue raising income by sending pinks/blacks (fast cooldown) till round 17. Get a moab shreder spikes upgrade. Raise income again (till 1000-1100). Now get 4-5 3/1 heli pilots ASAP. Raise income and gradually upgrade your heli pilots to apache, no troubles after that. If you happen to get a 4th tower as dartling, after having 4 heli, build 2 2/3 dartlings, then switch heli to pursuit. By the way bloon denial system upgrade works a bit better then apache, thus priority to upgrading is dartling. Playing the "Aggressor" - A Guide to Bloon-Spam What is the "Aggressor"? *The Aggressor is a player who aims to eliminate the opponent as soon as possible, and have them be crippled by sending as many bloons as possible in order to try and get more bloons to leak and increase profit. The Basics of playing the Aggressor *Starting out as the aggressor requires a tower which can take down compacted groups of bloons in a short amount of time, or a fast tower. A Boomerang Monkey of 3/2 or 2/3 is appropriate and both can be used for further effect. You may need to also use a x/2 Monkey Village in order for the boomerangs to detect Camo-Leads, which will be covered in a further section, or any tower which can penetrate leads and detect camo bloons to do the same job. As soon as bloons are available, begin sending them, this is an important part of being an aggressor. As you unlock more bloons, send those which increase more income, this will be vital in order to increase your income. Compounding your Income *Compounding Income is a cycle which makes the Aggressor effective. You may notice that as you send more bloons, there is an "Income-Change" which is listed alongside the Bloon-Details. Once you send a bloon, your income will change accordingly. By sending bloons, this allows you to be able to get more money from your income, and allows you to send bloons, which allows you to have even more of an income increase, and thus the cycle continues. By Round 20, because of the cycle your original income may have quadrupled. PRoDs, WRoDs, CLoDs, RRoDs, CoDs and MoDs: Your Best Friends and Worst Enemies *If your opponent has a defence capable of holding off these bloons easily, it is best not to waste money on them. *ROUND 4: PRoD (Pink Rush of Doom): At the start of the game, abusing Pink Bloons can be devastating if your opponent has a bad defense, especially on short tracks like Hydro Dam. *ROUND 6: WRoD (White Rush of Doom): This rush involves using Regrowth White Bloons at the first opportunity. These are faster than Blacks, more are sent at once, and these are particularly effective if your opponent uses Ice Towers. If your opponent relies more on explosives, send Regrowth Blacks instead. *ROUND 12: CLoDs (Camo-Leads of Doom): Camo-Leads are particularly devastating bloons which are available for you to send later in the game. They are one of the hardest bloons to take down due to the relatively few towers that can pop both camo and lead bloons by themselves, and can be either a major threat to your enemy, or yourself if the enemy retaliates. Newer players are susceptible to falling victim to the Camo-Leads due to a lack of Camo-Detecting towers which can deal with leads, and may lose quickly depending on how many leads you send, as each group of separate leads you can send may deal 46 Damage, and each wave of grouped leads can deal up to 92 Damage to your opponent. *ROUND 13: RRoD (Rainbow Rush of Doom): At round 13, use spammed regen rainbows to destroy your opponent-almost foolproof! If your opponent is lagging very badly, even if they have a sun god or robo monkey, (Which they normally shouldn't have by round 13) they cannot keep up with a constant spammage of these bloons due to the massive lag. Rainbows take 47 lives away. A cheaper alternative is to use the less effective regrow zebras. Some people may even send in a bunch of camo-regrow rainbows to opponents who have towers who can detect camo so bad that they will keep regrowing them. *ROUND 15: CoDs (Ceramic Bloon of Doom): If your opponent didn't die after the PRoD, CLoD and the RRoD, regrow ceramics may get the job done. If your opponent has slow-shooting towers, then the ceramics will either continue to the end with it's shell still intact (and drop 104 lives off your opponent each), or the ceramic's children will keep regrowing from the slow-shooting towers and most likely kill the opponent. Camo ceramics (Or camo regen ceramics) are also quite deadly if your opponent has bad camo detection. *Of course, the blimps such as MOABs (Round 18), BFBs (Round 20) and the ZOMG (Round 22) work very well, but keep in mind that they will practically stop you from earning money as sending them all drain income, and the B.F.B and the Z.O.M.G. are slow compared to M.O.A.Bs, giving the opponent an ample amount of time to set up a last-minte defense. M.O.A.Bs are the weakest MOAB-Class bloon though, so at the very least make the M.O.A.B. a regrow M.O.A.B. Regrow BFBs and ZOMGs are also quite deadly due to the mass amounts of regrow ceramics that come out of them. Defending yourself against the Aggressor: Don't be Intimidated: *If the opponent sends out as many red or blue bloons that can be send, or buys a particular tower in mass quantities, look at the opponents defense as a whole and concentrate on how to beat the opponent (Camo, Lead, Regrow Camo, MOABs, etc.). Also, if the opponent has the bloon decals, keep in mind that it does not affect the bloons he/she sends. Suck my dick PRoDs, WRoDs, CLoDs, RRoDs, CoDs and MoDs: Defend Yourself *PRoD: These are very easy to defend against: Fast towers are recommended. Be careful when choosing, as only four towers are allowed and each tower counts. Boomerang Monkeys are particularly popular, more specifically Bionic Boomer and Glaive Riccochet. *WRoDs: Regrow whites can look quite daunting, but all that is needed is a better defense. Lots of upgraded Dart Monkeys and maybe a powerful Bomb Tower can dispatch these. Once again, Boomerang Monkeys are used quite often to fend off these rushes, such as another Bionic Boomer/Glaive Riccochet. *CLoDs: These are harder to defend against. The most effective against this strategy is sufficient Camo detection, such as a 0/2 Village. A 1/2 Sniper Monkey is the Cheapest option to pop Camo Leads, and can be and is used by new and old users. The 1/2 Sniper will need extra towers to pop the Camo Lead's children however. Also, towers like 2/3 Ninjas and 2/2 Monkey Apprintices are fair, but the opponent can also mass a bunch of camo-pinks or camo-regrow rainbows to overrun them. The 2/3 mortar provides some camo detection, but it won't de-camoize all the bloons, and a (grouped) camo-pink rush will have many camo-pinks slide pass the mortar. *RRoD: 2-3 Glaive Riccochets or and a Bionic Boomer might just be able to beat a rainbow rush. Blade Maelstroms, 4/2 Bomb Towers, and an Arctic Wind are less popular, but they still work just as well. Paying 1 energy to give your towers a boost can also help, but only if enough overall popping power is used. *CoDs: Juggernauts are good for lower level players as it deals extra damage to the Ceramic Bloon. If not, any tower that attacks fast will easily pop the ceramics. 4/2 Bomb Towers combined with a couple Boomerangs will also work. As for camo ceramics, a 2/3 mortar will not get every single camo ceramic de-camoized, but the "Tower Speed Boost" thing that costs one energy will fix that. Or get a 0/2 Village. *MoDs: Do whatever you'd do to defeat this in BTD5, for example MOAB maulers. Two 2/3 Boomerang Throwers can be effective with the "Tower Boost" in taking out a MOAB, or a bunch of 2/3 Boomerang Throwers will take out the MOAB. Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Strategies